My Guardian Angel
by RossalinaJunior
Summary: Terima Kasih atas semua kebaikanmu, Si Gigolo yang kau tolong, Jeon Jeongguk


Author: JR

Twitter: V47UNIOR

Tittle: _My Guardian Angel_

Genre: hurt, sad,

Pairing: -

Cast: BTS- V/Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jeongguk, Rapmon/Kim Namjoon.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Taehyung's POV.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur kira-kira 17Thn & duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kakiku ke sebuah tempat Prostitusi. Waktu itu aku menemani temanku Kim Namjoon, aku sengaja ikut karena penasaran, sekedar hanya ingin tahu seperti apa itu yang namanya dunia malam.

...

Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, berbeda denganku, Namjoon adalah anak orang kaya dan bebas menggunakan uangnya untuk apa saja, Orangtuanya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dia bahkan sudah membawa mobil sendiri padahal masih belum memiliki SIM, itulah kenapa dia sangat popular di sekolah, dan aku cukup beruntung bisa berteman dengannya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, kami berdua langsung masuk kedalam sebuah gedung besar dengan gaya arsitektur yang hampir menyaingi sebuah hotel. di pintu masuknya ada security dan bodyguard bertubuh besar yang memeriksai indentitas setiap pengunjung, tempat itu mempunyai peraturan ketat dimana semua orang yang berusia dibawah 21Tahun dilarang masuk. aku sempat gugup, bukan hanya karena usia ku yang masih dibawah 21Tahun, Tapi untuk KTP saja aku belum punya! Namjoon bilang tenang saja karena dia sudah sering kesini dan bahkan semua orang disini sudah mengenalnya. Setelah memberi beberapa lembar uang pada si Security kami berdua langsung masuk ke dalam ...

Aku menarik napas, begitu melangkahkan kaki di sambut oleh pemandangan yang pastinya memanjakan mata semua lelaki. Yah apalagi kalau bukan wanita cantik?! Bukan main, kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, semuanya adalah wanita cantik yang berpakaian serba minim dan tipis! Pantas saja kalau Namjoon tidak pernah bosan untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Disana ada ratusan Penjajah Seks baik wanita maupun Pria/Gigolo. Semua orang saat itu sedang sibuk bertransaksi.

Aku menelan ludahku saat tiba-tiba beberapa wanita mendatangiku, dan mulai menggodaku.

"Ah kau tampan sekali,"

"Lucu,"

"Denganku saja,"

"Ini pasti malam pertama mu yah? Kau terlihat sangat muda."

"Aku bersih lho,"

"Bohong-bohong! Dia punya beberapa bekas luka di bokongnya."

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman, sebenarnya saat itu perasaanku sangat tidak karuan. kalau dipikir secara logis tentu saja aku ini normal dan sangat menyukai semua pemandangan yang ada dihapadanku! tapi, Ingat kalau aku masih punya Ayah dan Ibu di rumah yang pasti kecewa kalau anaknya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, dan lagi tujuanku kesini hanya untuk sekedar tahu, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa menahan birahiku.

Dari lantai 1 kami menaiki lift menuju ke lantai paling atas. Gedung ini memiliki 15 lantai, Namjoon bilang setiap lantai menggambarkan level dari para Penjajah Seks yang akan digauli. Yang tadi menggodaku di lantai satu katanya adalah yang paling rendah dan murah. Aku sempat tidak percaya mendengarnya, tadi mereka semua benar-benar sangat cantik dan itu adalah level terendah? Wow apa yang ada diatas sini semuanya bidadari?

Yah, kami memang bukan mendatangi tempat Prostitusi muarahan! Bahkan katanya pejabat-pejabat negara yang nakal juga sering bermain disini. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan kenikmatan dunia?

Namjoon mulai memilih-memilih, sementara aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh semua wanita disini benar-benar cantik, begitupun juga dengan para Gigolonya.

Aku heran kenapa orang-orang yang dikaruniai wajah indah seperti mereka mau bekerja sebagai Penjajah Seks? padahalkan masih banyak pekerjaan halal yang bisa dilakukan.

Ya, semua orang pasti punya alasan masing-masing, tapi bukankah sekarang dunia benar-benar Ironis? Hanya demi harta mereka rela dimasuki lubang kemaluannya oleh banyak orang?! Bukankah itu sangat menjijikan ...

"Kau mau yang mana? Karena ini malam pertamamu ... tenang saja kawan, aku yang akan bayar." Ujar Namjoon, aku hanya tersenyum memelas dan sedikit malu.

"Ah tidak usah, kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya ingin sekedar tahu."

"Wah hebat sekali kau bisa menahan nafsu mu sampai se-level ini" Namjoon geleng-geleng.

Hiks. Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur, dari awal masuk saja tubuhku sudah merinding, tanganku gatel ingin menyentuh sesuatu! tapi aku benar-benar harus sadar diri, aku mungkin berteman dengan Namjoon yang super kaya, tapi itu tidak mengubah kalau aku ini hanyalah seorang Kim Taehyung, anak rantauan yang harus menghemat uang yang dikirimi kedua Orangtuanya di kampung, dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal sembarangan yang bisa merusak masa depan ku.

Sementara Namjoon dan kupu-kupu malamnya masuk kesebuah kamar. aku menunggu di luar, di satu tempat duduk kosong dekat Jendela.

mulai bosan, aku mengeluarkan Handphone dan menghilangkan kebosananku dengan berselancar di dunia maya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pemuda mendatangiku, dia tampan tapi muram sekali.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda yang kalau dilihat dari perawakannya sepertinya seusia denganku,

"Ah silahkan." Ucapku, kemudian dia menduduki salah satu dari deretan kursi yang kosong.

"Punya pematik rokok?" Tanya pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tidak merokok." Jawab ku, berkata yang sebenarnya takut disangka pelit.

"Laki-laki macam apa yang tidak merokok?" Ucapnya canda, kemudian memasukan rokok di mulutnya ke dalam bungkusnya kembali.

"Hehe..." Aku tertawa canggung.

"Aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya duduk disini, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Aku menunggu temanku dia sedang dikamar itu." Ucapku seraya menunjuk ke kamar yang tadi Namjoon masuki.

"LOL bukan itu maksudku, yang dimaksud dengan menunggu seseorang itu apa kau sedang menunggu pesanan-mu?" Ucapnya, aku langsung menelan ludah saat mendengar kata 'pesanan'. Apa tampangku semesum itu sampai dikira sebagai pemboking?

"Ah tidak, aku kesini hanya menemani temanku."

"Oh, dia sedang di dalam situ?"

"Iya."

"Hebat temanmu, kamar itu spesial service, cukup mahal karena ada penari bugil di dalamnya." Ujarnya

tersenyum padaku.

Wogh bugil?, aku benar-benar seperti di dalam oven, panas sekali disni padahal ac dimana-dimana dan semua orang memakai jaket karena kedinginan.

Setelah itu suasana hening selama 10 menit, aku benci suasana canggung begini, aku menoleh kearahnya sesekali. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau sepertinya dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Benar," Jawabnya singkat

"Boleh aku tahu?" Entah kenapa aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu, dia langsung menatapku dalam.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Maaf ..." Ucapku seadanya. Aku mungkin sedikit lancang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya tapi sudah menanyakan masalahnya.

"Kau sepertinya lugu sekali." Ucapnya,

"Maaf maksudnya lugu bagaimana?"

"Bukankah semua orang kesini hanya untuk bercinta? Kenapa kau hanya menunggui temanmu?."

"Hehe walaupun aku mau, tapi aku masih ingat kalau aku masih punya Orangtua. mereka pasti kecewa kalau mengetahui anaknya berbuat hal keji seperti itu."

"Yah benar keji." Ucapnya dengan sedih, sepertinya aku memilih kata-kata yang tidak benar.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Sungguh"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, perbuatan itu memang keji, meniduri semua orang hanya demi uang, manusia sekarang memang lebih rendah dari pada hewan..." Ucapnya dengan nada begitu dalam,

"Eh ya siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jeongguk."

"Oh ya kalau boleh tahu jadi apa masalahmu? Anggap saja aku ini hanya orang asing yang lewat, jadi rahasiamu aman 100%"

"Benar juga mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit bebanku."

"Jadi?"

"Hhhmmm, hari ini aku tidak dapat pelanggan satupun" Ujar Jeongguk

Apa? Pelanggan? Jadi dia itu ... Gigolo.

Pantas tadi sempat sedikit sedih saat aku bilang seks bebas adalah perbuatan keji. Aduh aku jadi tidak enak.

Dan setelah itu kami mengobrol cukup lama, sampai akhirnya aku mendapati kalau ternyata dia juga berusia 17tahun sama sepertiku, dia bekerja di dunia malam terpaksa, karena harus menanggung seluruh biaya hidupnya dan adiknya yang juga sakit kanker, sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya mereka berdua menjadi yatim piyatu, Beruntung dia memiliki perawakan ya bisa dibilang tidak kalah dari seorang aktris, karena berhenti sekolah dan hanya tamatan SMP jadi dengan cara inilah dia mencari nafkah. Sungguh menurutku Jeongguk adalah orang paling tegar yang pernah ku temui! kalau seandainya aku berada diposisinya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan mungkin hanya akan bunuh diri.

"Jadi begitulah ... uang ku baru terkumpul 500rb won untuk biaya treatment adik ku treatment bulan ini. Hanya untuknya aku hidup, aku tidak perduli kalaupun harus tidur dengan semua bajingan di dunia ini, selama itu bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit adik ku? Maka pasti akan kulakukan."

Aku benar-benar terharu dengan kisah hidupnya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa menghadapi cobaan seberat itu?

"Kalu bilang tadi biaya treamentnya 800rb won? Berati masih kurang 300rb lagi kan?"

"Iya, dua hari lagi aku harus segera membayarkan uang itu, tapi entahlah ... dari kemarin aku tidak mendapat pelanggan."

"Ah kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu, tapi uangku ada dirumah bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu dan aku akan memberikan uangnya padamu?" Yah, saat ini aku memang benar-benar tidak membawa uang seperpun karena setiap pergi dengan Namjoon dialah yang membiayaiku.

"Benarkah? ... Tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku." Tanya Jeongguk sendu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukankah manusia sekarang ini seharusnya lebih biadab dari pada hewan." Jeongguk menitihkan air mata,

"Eh sudah-sudah jangan menangis, aku hanya ingin membantu adikmu." Aku berusaha menenangkannya,

Tidak lama kemudian, Namjoon akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar itu, pakaianya lusuh dan basah karena keringat, dia tersenyum lebar menaik-turukan alisnya begitu melihatku, sepertinya dia benar-benar bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

Akhirnya aku dan Jeongguk berpisah, tapi besok kami akan bertemu lagi di taman rumah sakit, ternyata rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat tidak jauh dari lokasi sekolahku.

...

Malamnya di Apartement kecilku,

aku mulai menghitungi uangku, mengeluarkan semua isi dompet. Yah, sebenarnya tadi saat disana aku tidak tahu pasti berapa jumlah sisa uang bulananku, tapi karena benar-benar kasihan dan terharu dengan ceritanya jiwa kemanusiaanku yang sepertinya turun dari nenek muncul dan asal menjanjikan saja kalau besok aku akan memberinya 300rb won. Duh bodoh.

Setelah menghitung semuanya ternyata uangku di dompet hanya ada 200rb, beruntung uang dari celengan yang baru saja ku bongkar ada 150rb, Fyuh aku lega bisa menepati janjiku pada Jeongguk besok. hehe tidak sia-sia aku menabung selama ini.

...

Besoknya sesuai janji sepulang sekolah kami bertemu di taman rumah sakit, dia begitu sumbringah saat melihatku,

"Wah kau beruntung sekali masih bisa bersekolah." Ucap Jeongguk, biarpun tersenyum terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar dirundung pilu.

Setelah memberikan amplop berisi uang yang kemarin kujanjikan, jeongguk mengajak ku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana adiknya dirawat. Adiknya berusia 10tahun, tapi tubuhnya seperti anak 7tahun, kurus sekali. Dia terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang ditubuhnya.

"Beginilah keadaan adiku." Jeongguk tersenyum, menitihkan air mata. dan dengan Ibu jariku aku langsung hapus air matanya.

"Kim Taehyung, Terima kasih. Berkat mu besok adiku bisa melakukan treatment." Ucap Jeongguk seraya memeluk tubuhku.

"Iya sama-sama aku ikhlas kok. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengganti uang itu karena aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

Dan karena aku lihat sepertinya dia belum makan, setelah dari sana aku mentraktir Jeongguk makan di kaki lima. lihat tubuhnya sangat kurus, karena terlalu fokus mengurusi adiknya dia pasti lupa untuk menjaga kesehatannya sendiri.

"Dulu sebelum jadi Gigolo aku pernah bekerja sebagai Tukang sapu jalan dan pembantu, tapi itu tidak cukup, jadi aku terpaksa ..." Jeongguk mulai bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya lagi. Kisah hidupnya benar-benar panjang, mulai dari menjadi gelandangan di jalan, menjalani berbagai macam pekerjaan, dan yang paling aku kaget adalah Jeongguk bilang kalau dia adalah Gigolo yang bisa dipakai baik wanita maupun pria(?)

Selama itu menghasilkan uang dia tidak peduli walaupun pelanggannya memiliki dua kelamin (shemale) sekalipun. Ya Tuhan ...

"Eh tapi jangan salah sangka! Tentu saja aku masih normal & kalau masalah hati? Tentu aku menyukai perempuan." Ujar Jeongguk disela-sela ceritanya.

...

Setelah semua kejadian itu aku dan Jaeongguk jadi sangat dekat. Dia dan adiknya sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku sering menegok adiknya dirumah sakit, malah kadang aku menggantikan Jeongguk untuk menunggui adiknya saat dia bekerja.

Bulan lalu menyuruh Jeongguk untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai Gigolo dan dengan bantuan Namjoon aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai receptionist di salah satu hotel untuknya. Ya, aku juga beberapa kali membantu Jeongguk lagi membayar biaya rumah sakit adiknya. Kadang Ibuku menelponku hanya untuk marah-marah karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu minta dikirimi uang sebelum jadwalnya. Yah, aku hanya berharap keadaan hidupnya bisa membaik. Aku ingin melihat Jeongguk dan adiknya bahagia.

...

Semakin lama aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres karena beberapa hari terakhir aku harus beberapa kali menjemput Jeongguk di hotel karena dia pingsan saat bekerja. Apa menjadi receptionist seberat itu?

Dan ... Ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan saat kemarin Jeongguk dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kekurangan cairan. Tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang yang dilapisi kulit pucatnya,

hari iini aku memarahi Jeongguk berkali-kali; mungkin karena terlalu giat bekerja sampai-sampai tidak dia tidak menjaga asupan gizinya.

"Kenapa disaat adikmu membaik malah kau yang terbaring di rumah sakit?" Ucapku, kesal. Dia hanya tersenyum sendu, terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

...

Aku merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Jeongguk sembunyikan dariku.

Besok hasil LAB kesehatannya akan keluar, aku cemas ... kalau dari tanda-tandanya Jeongguk sepertinya terkena HIV; apalagi dia dulukan berkerja sebagai Gigolo, jadi kemungkinannya sangat besar dan itu membuatku takut.

Aku mengambil Jaketku, keluar dari apartement ku dan langsung menaiki Taxi, menuju ke tempat dimana Jeongguk dulu bekerja sebagai Gigolo.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya dan semoga terakhir kalinya aku menginjakan kaki ditempat nista ini.

Setelah menanyai beberapa orang, akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Seokjin yang katanya adalah mucikari Jeongguk dulu.

"Kau tampan sekali, dengan promosi dariku pasti orang-orang akan menawarmu dengan harga yang tinggi." Ucap pria yang kuketahui bernama Kim Seokjin ketika aku memasuki kantornya.

Apa? Dia menyangka kalau aku ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai gigolo. Ya ampun, ter-la-lu!

"Ah aku datang bukan untuk itu," Ucapku seraya duduk di kursi.

"Lalu?"

"Jeon Jeongguk."

"Oh anak itu sudah tidak bisa di Booking, sejak terkena HIV aku sudah tidak menanganinya lagi."

Apa? HIV? Tepat seperti dugaanku. Tubuh Jeongguk memang memperlihatkan tanda-tanda penyakit itu makanya aku tidak terlalu kaget saat mantan mucirkarinya mengatakan hal itu. Aku kesini hanya untuk meminta kejelasaanya saja.

"Benarkah?"

"Heh kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Ah aku hanya mencarinya karena temanku yang pernah memakainya bilang kalau dia benar-benar luar biasa, aku jadi penasaran." Aku mengarang cerita,

"Benar, si Jeongguk itu dulunya memang sangat laku keras. Dia bahkan mau bermain seks massal. Tapi setelah aku tahu kalau dia terkena HIV, aku langsung memutuskan kontrak dengannya."

"Yah sayang sekali,"

"Tapi kalau kau mau aku masih punya beberapa anak buah yang dijamin tidak kalah memuaskan dari Jeongguk."

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk. Semua yang kubuthan sudah kudapat dan aku benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman berada ditempat ini.

"Mungkin lain kali." Ucapku sebelum meninggkan ruangan itu.

...

Besoknya setelah hasil lab keluar aku tidak membuka isi amplop itu dan langsung memberikanya pada Jeongguk, pura-pura tidak tahu, aku takut dia keberatan kalau aku mengetahuinya mengidap HIV.

Ya penting sekarang kondisi Jeongguk membaik dan dia dibolehkan pulang, Dokter memberinya banyak sekali obat.

Dan setiap malamnya aku selalu menangis, Takut kalau tiba-tiba Jeongguk pergi ...

...

Semakin hari Jeongguk semakin melemah, hari ini aku bahkan kembali membawanya ke rumah sakit karena tidak tega dengan kondisinya yang bahkan tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Aku kaget saat membaca laporan lab bulan lalu, disitu tertulis jelas ternyata Jeongguk bukan dalam fase hiv lagi tapi sudah Stadium klinis 4b! (Infeksi bakterial berat yang berulang (misalnya empiema, piomiositis, infeksi tulang dan sendi, meningitis) tahap akhir, pantas Jeongguk tidak kuat kalau harus berlama-lama berdiri dan sering pingsan ditempat kerjanya.

Begitu sadar dari komanya selama tiga 3 hari, Dengan Lemah Jeongguk meraih tanganku dan meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahukan perihal penyakitnya padaku selama ini.

"Taehyung ah, kau pasti Jijik kalau berteman dengan penderita AIDS sepertiku."

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Sudah jangan mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh begitu lagi."

Ya, aku mengerti Jeongguk tidak mau memberitahunya karena dia tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman, aku jadi ingat saat di apartement waktu itu Jeongguk pernah bilang kalau aku adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah dia miliki. Dia pasti benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganku.

Selama dirawat aku selalu menjaganya, selama dua minggu ini aku selalu bulak-balik sekolah»rumah sakit»sekolah»rumah sakit.

Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal lain selain Jeongguk dan adiknya. Namjoon sampai sempat kesal karena aku beberapa kali menolak ajakannya main.

Dan tiga hari sebelum malam pergantian tahun baru, yang selama ini aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi ...

Pada pukul 3 dini hari, Jeon Jeongguk menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Disitu aku langsung terjatuh lemas, Aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, tapi ... Siapa yang menyangka kalau rasanya benar-benar begitu pedih seperti ini?!

Setelah pemakaman Jeongguk, aku pulang kampung membawa adiknya dan menceritakan segala hal yang ku alami kepada semua anggota keluarga ku. Akhirnya pertanyaan mereka tentang kenapa aku selalu meminta dikirimi uang terjawab sudah. Satu-satunya yang kupalsukan adalah, aku tidak mengatakan perihal pekerjaan Jeongguk sebagai Gigolo dan dia mati karena AIDS. Kepada Ayah & Ibuku aku mengatakan kalau Jeongguk meninggal karena penyakit ginjal, dan adiknya sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku rasa itu akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana Jeon Jeongguk yang sebenarnya. Dan syukurlah kedua Orangtua ku tidak keberatan untuk mengadopsi adiknya Jeongguk. Setelah semua urusan selesai aku kembali ke seoul dan menjalani rutinitasku seperti biasa.

Semua kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Jeongguk perlahan sudah mulai bisa ku hapus dari ingatanku. Namun ada satu kenangan yang tidak akan pernah aku buang; Yaitu selembar foto kami berdua yang diambil saat sedang makan bersama di restaurant merayakan saat adiknya baru keluar dari rumah sakit dimana dibelakangnya ada tulisan tangan Jeongguk dengan sebuah pen berwarna biru yang mengatakan;

_**Menapaki dunia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihatnya, **_

_**dia datang begitu saja ...**_

_**meraih tanganku, menarik ku dari kegelapan, **_

_**Memberi arti setiap detik-detik akhir hayatku, **_

_**Jari-Jarinya menghapus air mataku,**_

_**Semangatnya membuat tubuh lemahku tetap berdiri kokoh,**_

_**Kasih sayang dan keperdualiannya menghapus seluruh luka dan kepedihan yang kurasakan sepanjang perjalanan hidupku, **_

_**Dia adalah Malaikat Penyelamatku, Kim Taehyung namanya.**_

_**Berkatnya, aku akan tetap tersenyum walau Tuhan mencebloskanku dalam Neraka terdalam sekalipun.**_

_**Terima Kasih atas semua kebaikanmu, **_

_**Si Gigolo yang kau tolong, Jeon Jeongguk **_

...

Beberapa manusia merendahkan diri mereka untuk harta, tahta, dan wanita.

Dan beberapa manusia merendahkan diri mereka hanya untuk sekedar bertahan,

Sungguh pengalaman hidup yang berharga

Ah Jeon Jeongguk ... Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang.

THE END

XXXXX

XXXXX

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini  
Jangan lupa baca yang lainnya(:

Daftar lengkap fanfic:  
fanfictionID

Much Love, JR.


End file.
